


Split

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: After the end of season 1, Flynn escaped prison, Rittenhouse tried to kidnap Lucy, she and Jiya think they've lost Rufus and Wyatt. A new team appears, but being split is no good, so it's time to the Time Team back together.





	Split

Wyatt’s eyes shot open and light blinded him for a second. He took a moment and a breath before trying again and studying his surroundings, only to find nothing familiar. Trying to move, he found his hands were tied behind him, but as he went through the memories in his mind, he couldn’t find any sight of Rittenhouse. No, he hadn’t seen Rittenhouse, he had seen someone else.  
Lucy.  
“Please, don’t fight the ropes, they’ll dig on your skin if you do” her voice came from behind him. There were steps and she came into view. “Sorry for that” a small smile appeared on her lips.  
“Lucy…” he said feeling a bit breathless, relief washing over him as he realized she was okay. His face then twisted and he started looking over his shoulder. “Where-- Where’s Flynn?”  
“On the other side of the door”, she said looking to a spot behind him. “We don’t want to hurt you Wyatt, not you, nor Rufus.”  
“Where’s Jiya?” the soldier questioned.  
“She’s with us and she’s fine.” the historian assured.  
“How can she? How can you? I thought you had been kidnapped by Rittenhouse and then next thing you know I’m chasing you and Flynn through time with a time machine that looks like ours”  
“It’s Lifeboat’s Lifeboat, we call it Clockblock,” she told him. “And I Rittenhouse tried to get me, but Flynn got there first”  
“Yeah, I heard of his escape, how did even pulled that off?”  
“It’s Flynn”  
Wyatt gave her a tilt of his head as if the answer really did explain everything. “What are you doing with him?”  
“What we should have done from the beginning, fighting Rittenhouse. I’m here because we don’t want to fight you guys, I thought you and Rufus were dead”  
“So you kidnapped Jiya to be your pilot and start fighting them on their own”  
“Jiya came because of me, she didn’t know you two would make it after the explosion. She’s why we are here, so we can all be a team”   
“Let me get this straight: Flynn saved you from being kidnapped by Rittenhouse, convinced you to get Jiya after the explosion, and you three go against them?”  
“Pretty much, yeah” she shrugged.  
“Christopher is going to be mad”  
“Not after she hears what we have. Flynn knows what to do, I know history, you guys need us and we need you” Lucy said. “We are a team, Wyatt. All of us, we need to stay together or they’ll get us against each other.”  
“What does Flynn think about?” the soldier asked.  
“He’ll back up my decision” she assured, crossing her arms on her chest. “He’s not the enemy, I know what we went through, but trust me when I say we can trust him.”  
“How can you know?”  
“Why would I give him the journal if we couldn’t, Wyatt?”  
That made him pause, then sigh. “I need to talk to Christopher”  
Lucy nodded. “I know and I want to talk to her. I need you to arrange a meeting”  
“What?”  
“I want to help you, but I need to know that she won’t cross us again, I can’t have her arresting Flynn”  
“He’s a criminal”  
“So are we, Wyatt! We need him and you know it!”  
“There must be another way”  
“I’m not going without him, it’s not right!”  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her. “What did he tell you?”  
“Nothing, he didn’t have to, this whole time we have all been fighting to get our families back, how is he different?”  
“He killed people”  
“We all did!”  
“Lucy, I--”  
“If Flynn is out, I’m out, tell that to Christopher.”  
Wyatt saw it in her eyes that there was no fighting her on it. “Jiya won’t like it”  
“Well, I’ll deal with her afterward”  
The historian handed him a piece of paper she got out of her pocket. “Take Christopher to this time and place, I’ll talk to her. Jiya and Flynn will be there with me.” she took something else out of her pocket and showed him. A small knife. She moved around him and placed it on his hands. “Count to ten, then you figure your way out, I’ll see you later”  
He heard as she left.

 

“What did he say?” Flynn asked after a moment of long silence on the car.  
“He’s struggling with the idea, but he’ll come around,” Lucy told him.  
“Do you think she’ll agree?” Jiya asked from the backseat.  
“I hope she does, I don’t like fighting them,” the historian said.  
“You did what you had to do” Garcia assured shooting him a sympathetic look.  
“Yeah,” Jiya said. “The Mothership hasn’t jumped, we could get back to the warehouse, rest”  
“Jiya is right,” the man said. “We should rest”  
Preston let out a sigh and got a hand over Flynn’s, squeezing it gently. “I just everything to be normal again”  
“It will,” he said, squeezing her hand back. “in time”  
She nodded and faced forward, hoping Wyatt and Rufus would be alright. It would be a relief to have the Time Team back together.


End file.
